Santa VS The Dark Kingdom
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. In a world where Santa is not only real but an accepted part of life things couldn't be any better. That is until the Dark Kingdom set up shop in Santa's territory. Now he must find a way to fight the Dark Kingdom, awaken the Sailor Senshi and save the world! But can he really do it or is the world doomed? Please R&R.
1. Attempt at a Truce

A/N: My annual Christmas Crack Fic, another Santa teams up with Magical Girl story... this one was born out of a conversion I had earlier this year... after all the Dark Kingdom did set up shop near the north pole. So anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon if I did... then people would like Crystal... YOU HEARD ME!

Santa: But Emma owns every single OC in this story.

Santa VS. The Dark Kingdom

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Attempt at a Truce

The Multi-Verse is a strange thing. Of course there are the carious canon verse of Sailor Moon, each one different, but then there are non-canon verse, such as the one where Sailor Moon lost to Galaxia so Luna and Artemis recruited a small army of Sailor Senshi or the universe where instead of being revived after the fight with Super Beryl they were reincarnated in a small town Oregon.

But this story is a rather interesting universe… a universe where Santa Claus was real…

It all started one day while the Elves were making children toys. Santa was observing them while drinking cocoa.

"Santa! Santa! We have trouble"! yelled one of the Elves.

"What?" asked Santa.

"It's hard to explain, we have to show you!" yelled the elf.

They went to Santa's control room where they found a very unnatural looking for volcano.

"It's in our territory." Said the elf.

The elf began to run some energy scans.

Both Santa and the Elf looked at the Scans.

"The Dark Kingdom." Said the Elf.

That was when Mrs. Claus came into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Mrs. Claus.

"The Dark Kingdom." Said the Elf, "1,000 years ago there was a kingdom on the moon. The Dark Kingdom set the people of earth on a war again it, destroying it."

Santa and Mrs. Claus were shocked.

"However this your territory now…" said the Elf, "Your magic is what guides it."

"Which means I must fight them off." Said Santa.

"But I don't think that's a good idea." said the Elf, "Due to the fact that there those that must defeat them it's probably better for you to send them away."

Santa didn't respond.

"Look just try to get them to leave first." Said the elf, "I'll talk to the other strategists to see their ideas."

The elf left room leaving Mrs. Claus and Santa alone.

"I've never had to deal with anything like this before." Sighed Santa.

"What about…" said Mrs. Claus.

"He managed to survive that, remember… besides that wasn't my doing, that Krampus." Said Santa.

"Oh right and you're still on bad terms with him." Said Mrs. Claus.

"Look I'll try to get him out of the territory. Hopefully it won't lead to a war." Said Santa.

And so Santa met with his elves to discus how to proceed with it. It was determined to tell whoever was currently leading the Dark Kingdom to leave the North Pole and set up shop elsewhere.

And so Santa used his magic to break into the Dark Kingdom.

In the Dark Kingdom the Youma realized they had an intruder. And alerted Queen Beryl.

"What do you mean there's a an intruder?" asked Queen Beryl, "Find him and kill him immediately."

"No need because I'm right here." Said Santa walking towards the throne.

The Youma began to chatter among themselves confused about the stranger fat man in the red suit that just appeared.

"Who are you!" demanded queen Beryl.

"I have many names, but one of the most common is Santa Claus." Said Santa.

Queen Beryl could sense the magic radiating off of the strange fat man that appeared.

"You're a wizard…" said Queen Beryl.

"Something like that." Said Santa.

"What do you want?" asked Queen Beryl.

"You see the entire artic circle is my territory." Said Santa, "I would prefer not to wage war. So how about you move your entire place elsewhere in the world."

"You wage war, what type of begins to do you have at your deposal?" asked Queen Beryl.

"Elves." Answered Santa.

"Which kind?" asked Queen Beryl.

Santa sighed, there were many elven races. From Dark to others…

Unfortunately the kind he had wasn't exactly the most intimidating.

"The short ones." He admitted.

Queen Beryl laughed.

"You and that army try to fight my Youma?" she asked as she laughed, "You won't stand a chance."

Santa sighed, "Very well." Said Santa, "I will figure out a way to remove you. But you will regret not taking up on my offer."

With that Santa disappeared with a puff of snow and the fresh scents of gingerbread and pine.

Santa appeared back in the Work Shop.

"How did it go?" asked Mrs. Claus.

"Not very well." Said Santa.

That was when the Elf that gave him the news showed up.

"We have made our decisions." Said one of the elves.

Santa was brought to where his strategists were.

"All right we have determined to help awaken the Princess and The Sailor Senshi." Said one of the strategist.

"The Sailor Senshi?" asked Santa.

The Elven strategists nodded.

"It might be a way to fight them without hurting our numbers" said the strangest.

"And besides…" said another one, "IT wouldn't feel right."

"So how do I find them?" asked Santa.

"Once we given you a feel of their magic you will be able to sense them." Said one of the strategists.

"Also we should find the Rainbow Crystal Carriers." Said one of the other Strategists, "This way to make sure the Dark Kingdom don't their hands on them."

Santa was confused.

"I guess we should explain about that…" said one of the Strategists.

They told the tale of how Queen Serenity sealed the 7 Shadow Warriors into small shard of the Silver Crystal, and how it won't be found unless all the Shards now known as the Rainbow Crystals are found.

"This is getting complicated." Sighed Santa.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Said the elf who gave him the news.

"Should we also find the reincarnation of the prince?" asked one of the elves.

"Probably for the best knowing Beryl's obsession with him." Said one of the other strategist.

Santa sighed.

He wasn't as old as the other elves, but he did know that this particular race of Elves were just as knowledgeable of the lore of the earth as any other.

"All right after I get all the history I need to know we'll plan out the arm." Said Santa.

Elf Strategist all nodded, knowing that the plans would have to be made sooner or later.

And so Santa's war with the Dark Kingdom began… and no one was sure what direction it would take…

Next Time: Santa must find both the Sailor Senshi and the Rainbow Crystal Carriers. But it's easier said than done what with people who don't celebrate Christmas, people who hate Santa and even one person on the naughty list. Can they get them all? Find out next time!


	2. Gathering What's Needed

A/N: Man... this story has bad luck... I wanted to get five chapters by Christmas Eve... First I caught a cold, then I entered a depression due to my mom being diagnosed with cancer... I hope I can finish it... but there's no guarantee. Anyways enjoy the story...

Chapter 2: Gathering What's Needed

The Elves began their research for those that were needed. After all it was need to gather them. It easy to find out their birthdays using astrology.

That limited a lot of girls, with most of the months gone.

However the Rainbow Crystal Carriers were harder to narrow down.

The Elves were phreaking out over this.

However one in the mail reading department showed up.

"I have good news! I have good news!" yelled an elf busting into this research room.

"What?" asked one of the elf scientists.

The elf began to read the letter.

"I am one of the Rainbow Crystal Carriers, thanks to this I can see into the future. I would like to help."

"How can we know it's true!" said one of the elfish scientist.

Everyone one else stared at him.

"That's has to be the stupidest question I have ever heard." Said another one.

"I don't know, "How did the pole-vaulters get up to the balcony" is much stupider." Said another elf.

Santa went to search for the rainbow Crystal Carrier named Ryo Urawa.

Santa found him quickly, turns out he was waiting for Santa.

"So the Rainbow Crystal gave you psychic powers?" asked Santa.

"It did." Said Ryo.

"So let's go back to the north poll." Said Santa.

"Right." Sighed Ryo.

"Wait does your family know?" asked Santa.

"No… but they probably wouldn't believe me." Said Ryo.

Santa was going to say something but then again, he might be a well known public figure, telling someone they were going to work with Santa on project was going to be hard.

And so they got to the North Pole where Ryo was helping find not only the Sailor Senshi but also the other Rainbow Crystal carriers.

Turns out the first Rainbow Crystal carrier was well. The red Crystal Carrier.

"great a guy o the naughty list." Said one of the elves.

The elf pulled up the information on the guy, not only did he use his powers (much like Ryo) to cheat at the crane game.

"He's not to be easy to convince to or get. "sighed Santa.

Info of the second one was found.

"A priest." Sighed Santa.

Everyone groaned. Most priests hated Santa. It was a war on Christmas in way.

But this story takes place in the early 90's so it's not THAT war on Christmas.

"Okay so the next." Said Santana.

"Yumemi Yumeno." Said Ryo.

The information was thankfully good, meaning they wouldn't have a problem with her.

As was the blue rainbow Crystal Carrier, a woman named Reika.

However there would be another problem with the Indigo rainbow Crystal.

"Shinto Priest." Sighed Santa.

"What about the last?" asked the elf helping them.

"A cat by the name of Rhett Butler." Said Ryo.

"Really?" asked Santa.

"Got the info about the cat, we will be able to convince the family very easily." Said the elf.

"What about the Sailor Senshi?" asked Santa.

"Well Sailor ?Mercury is Ami Mizuno." Said Ryo blushing a little.

Santa laughed at the blush, "You have a crush don't you." Said Santa.

"Yeah." Sighed Ryo.

"Hey! We need all the names of the Senshi." Pointed out of the elf.

"Oh right, Usagi Tsukino." Said Ryo, "Rei Hino…"

"Wait, Rei Hino…" said the elf, "Isn't that the same family name of the rainbow crystal carrier?"

"Yeah." Said Ryo, "She's his granddaughter."

"Wait… if she's his granddaughter does that means she's part youma... or…" said the elf realizing things.

"No it doesn't work that way." Said Ryo with a sweat drop.

"Now's not the time for this." Pointed out Santa.

"Oh right, what are the other names?" asked Elf.

"Oh right Makoto Kino and Minako Aino." Said Ryo.

"Thank you so much!" said the elf.

Both Santa and the elf looked at Ryo.

"I guess I can help you devise a way to exact the crystals so it won't turn us into monsters…" said Ryo.

"You're just saying that because you know the future." Pointed out the elf.

"Oh right… also it's best to recruit Mamoru Chiba, he's the reincarnation of Prince Endymion." Said Ryo.

"That didn't answer my question." Muttered the elf.

"Dooley noted." Said Santa.

And so Santa made his plans to either recruit or explain things to the rainbow Crystal Carriers.

However the more problematic ones would have to be dealt with.

And that would require Strike Force 0.0.

And elfin strike force to deal with threats to the North Pole.

They were sent for Joe, the red rainbow Crystal Carrier as he had telekinetic abilities. But he as dealt with quickly.

The preset was also dealt with quickly as he didn't have any abilities.

However when it came to the Hikawa Shrine. When they tired to attack Rei stopped them using sealing scrolls.

"What are elves trying to do?" asked Rei.

"Look we need you and your grandfather to come with us! Santa needs both of you to save the world." Said one of the elves.

"What?" asked Rei.

That was when the old priest (no one knew his name) showed up.

"Santa wants us to save the world… fine with me." Said the old priest.

The elves stared at the old man then at Rei.

"What? Just because we're Shintoists you thought we hated Christmas?" asked Rei.

"Can you give me a minute, I have to call Santa." Said one of the Strike Force 0.0.

He went elsewhere and called Santa.

"YOU FAT SON OF A BITCH! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU WHEN IT CAME TO ASSUMING THING!" yelled the elf.

On the other end Santa was elsewhere in Tokyo.

"Now's not really a good time." Said Santa.

"WHEN YOU ASSUME THINGS YOU MAKE AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME!" yelled the Elf.

"I am with the owners of the cat and they know English." Said Santa.

"What?" asked the elf back at the Hikawa shrine.

Indeed the family that owned the cat stared at Santa holding the radio.

"Does your daughter know English?" asked Santa.

"Yes…" said the father of the family.

"Sorry about that… but I still need your families cat…" said Santa.

"Is the world really in danger?" he asked.

"Yes." Sighed Santa.

"Fine… but you have to give us an extra week in the north poll." Said the father of the family.

There was an awkward silence.

Everything else was easy if a little awkward. As the other two Rainbow Crystal carrier didn't need much prodding.

Also Makoto Kino lived alone so they didn't need any prodding to let her go along.

Ami's mother was busy most of the time and just gave the okay for her to go.

Ami was just worried.

'Don't worry, I'll send over elves so you can do your school work during training." Said Santa.

Minako Aino on the other hands…

That's where things go weird…

Turns out she already knew about the Dark Kingdom.

"What are you after the Dark Kingdom?" asked Minako.

"Their base is in the north pole." Explained Santa.

Her talking cat Artemis stared at Santa.

"What? You seriously think I wouldn't notice?" asked Santa.

"I was headed to London Anyways so I don't think my parents would notice I'd be gone." Said Minako.

"um… okay…" said Santa.

Also recruiting Mamoru was kind of easy… if not for the creepiness factor.

"Does this have to do with my dream I've been having for years?" asked Mamoru.

"I'm going to say yes…" said Santa.

"Don't you know everything." Said Mamoru.

"No I just know when you sleep and know when you're awake." Said Santa.

Mamoru stared at Santa.

"I have to stop bringing that up, don't I?" asked Santa.

Mamoru nodded.

Really the hardest ones to deal with was the Tsukino Family.

It didn't take much for him to reveal he was the real Santa (magic only Santa can do).

"So what did Usagi do?" asked Kenji Tuskino.

"Nothing." Said Santa.

"I'm not on the naughty list, am I?" asked Serena.

"Not at all." Said Santa.

"Then why do you want to talk about Usagi?" asked her mother Ikuko.

"It's because it is your daughter's duty to save the world." Said Santa, "And I want to help her."

"What?" asked Usagi.

"An evil is threating the world and you're daughter is the reincarnation of a magical warrior that can stop the threat." Said Santa., "And I'm being 100 percent honest."

"How can we believe this?" asked Kenji.

"I'm the real Santa." Said Santa.

"He has a point." Said Ikuko.

"Mom!" cried Usagi.

"Look Usagi you have a alights inside of you. "said Santa, "And only you and a few others can stop it."

Usagi felt like crying.

"You don't have to go school for a while." Said Santa.

Usagi blinked.

"All right! Sign me up!" cheered Usagi.

Her parents sighed at that reaction.

Hey so did Santa.

But thankfully the pieces were now all together and soon the threat would be dealt with… hopefully…

Next Time: The five Inner Senshi begin their training while the Dark Kingdom get word of what Santa is doing and sends some monsters. Can the Senshi handle it... correction can the Senshi Handle it with the Elves adding them? Find out next time!


	3. Training and the First Battle

Chapter 3: Training and the First Battle

A black was exploring Tokyo, she had a yellow crescent moon and seemed to be looking for someone.

"Hello there Luna!" said a voice.

Luna turned around and saw Santa Claus.

"You're the real Santa Claus, aren't you?" she asked.

"I am." Said Santa, "And I was looking for you, I need your help."

"Why?" asked Luna.

"Because I found the Dark Kingdom and I'm about to entre a war with them." Said Santa.

Luna blinked then realized how the Dark Kingdom was.

"How… why?" asked Luna.

"Their in my territory, and I can't stand aside while they try to destroy the world." Said Santa.

Luna nodded.

"Besides I already have some help you might recognize." Said Santa.

Artemis jumped from behind Santa.

"How did he find you?" asked Luna.

"I'll tell you on the way to the North Pole." Said Artemis.

Luna nodded.

Meanwhile in the North Pole. The five girls who were the Sailor Senshi waited.

"So we're a team?" asked Usagi.

"I guess so." Said Ami.

"I just can't believe Santa recruited you like this." Said Minako.

"Oh yeah, aren't you that Sailor V that's been going around?" asked Makoto.

"Sure am!" said Minako giving the v is for victory sign.

"Sailor v?" asked Usagi.

"You haven't heard?" sighed Minako.

"No." answered Usagi.

"You don't pay attention to the news?" asked Rei, "Do you?"

"No…" sighed Usagi.

Minako sighed.

That was when Luna, Artemis and a few elves showed up.

"So it looks like you're all here." Said Luna surprised.

Luna looked at the four that were recruited and she could sense the power within them.

"All right!" said Luna.

She performed four flips, when she was done she was very dizzy.

"You all right?" asked Ami.

"I'm fine." Said Luna who was very woozy.

"So what do we do with these?" asked Makoto.

"You say a certain phrase and you transform." Said Minako.

"Oh ,oaky." Said Usagi, "So what's the rheas?"

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" said Luna.

Usagi nodded and cackled out "Moon Prism Power! Make-up!"

With a flash of light her clothes magical changed and…

"Hey! Look I get, we don't need a description!" yelled one of the elves.

What?

"Sailor Moon is an icon! Everyone knows what she looks like!" said one of the elves.

Look, this is for the sake of consistency…

"Isn't this also the fourth Sailor Moon story you started this year? And the fourth that's a form of an AU?" asked the elf.

No it's third! For both of them.

"See… even if it's one less that proves my point! No one needs to know what she looks like!" said the elf.

But one of them didn't use a version of Usagi…

"But you still have a lot of Sailor Moon stories! Still void!" said the elf.

"Um… who is talking to?" asked Sailor Moon.

"He's observe, don't pay too much attention." Said another of the elves.

"A what?" asked Minako.

"You don't want to know." Said the other elf.

"So what are the other phrases?" asked Makoto.

"It's the name of the planet you belong to, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter… although you don't have to say Prism." Said Artemis.

The other transformed into their Senshi forms and…

"Don't… no one cares." Said the 4th wall overseeing elf.

Why did I make you a 4th wall observer.

"You know why but I won't say out loud." Said the 4th wall-observing elf.

Then a giant rock hit the elf in the head for being that up.

The other elf in the room sighed.

"All right since you all transformed…" said the other elf then noticed that Minako didn't transform into Sailor V but rather Sailor Venus and…

"Stop…" said the 4th wall-observing elf who was okay.

I'm beginning to regret writing your abilities.

"Come on you know you love it." Said the elf.

"All right! Let's begin your training." Said the sane elf.

"Bring out the training songs music!" called out the 4th Wall Observing elf.

The fourth Wall Observing elf looked through CDs.

"Oh man! There's no "Be a man?"" asked the elf, "Wait… never mind… stupid question... that song hasn't been written yet."

All of the Sailor Senshi stared at the elf.

"Okay Eye of the Tiger or "best around"… I'm unsure if the first one is a montage song… eh… it doesn't matter." Muttered the 4th wall observing elf, "You know, just listen tyro whatever, even if the song doesn't exist yet."

"Why is this elf helping us again?" asked Sailor Mars.

"because the author said so." Said the 4th wall-observing elf.

The sane elf shrugged not knowing the reason why either.

And so the five Senshi began to train.

Sailor Moon learned how to use her tiara, which she did quickly. She also learned that her cries could create super sonic waves.

Sailor Mercury learned about her computer and learned how to use her attacks.

Sailor Mars learned how to use her spiritual powers in conjunction of Senshi powers as well learning her own attacks.

Sailor Jupiter leaned training in her added strength as a Senshi and trained with one of the Strike Team to fight.

Sailor Venus got used to her Sailor Venus form as she was used to being Sailor V.

With Mamoru he assumed the form Tuxedo Mask form. The elves laughed at the fact he used roses to attack.

The Rainbow Crystal Carriers did whatever during their time there.

Rei's grandpa just explored the workshop in child-like glee.

Ryo helped out with the building of the machine.

Yumemi found that Reika was the perfect model for her next painting.

Rhett Butler fell in love with Luna and was now stalking her.

Joe and the Priest were in a cell glaring at their elfish captors.

After a while all of the Sailor Senshi got stronger thanks to their training.

However part of it was waiting for the Dark Kingdom to make a move.

Turns out Youma have been observing Santa's workshop.

"So he's actually been doing things." Said Queen Beryl.

"Yes, he has." Sighed the Youma.

"Go send some to his… um…" said Queen Beryl.

"Workshop." Said the youma.

"His workshop." Said Queen Beryl.

"Yes, I will." Said the youma.

And so the Youma began to attack Santa's workshop.

In the control room the various elves were monitoring the situation near the Dark Kingdom's crater.

One of the elves watching this grabbed a microphone.

"There's a youma attack in progress! I repeat there's going to be a youma attack!" yelled the elf, "I repeat there's going to be a youma attack!"

Everywhere around the workshop went into panic mode.

The Sailor Senshi were called into the war room.

"So a bunch of Youma are going to attack?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Yes. "said one of the elves, "They should be here soon."

"Di you think you can handle it?" asked another f the elves.

The Sailor Senshi nodded.

"All right! Head out!" yelled one of the elves.

"Wait I have a question." Said Sailor Moon.

"What?" asked one of the elves.

"Why does have Santa have a war room?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Well you see Hitler…" began one of the elves.

"I think we can guess the rest." Said Sailor Mercury stopping the elf.

The Senshi went outside to wait for the youma.

"So Santa has hired some people to help." Said one of the Youma, "Man the fat man has some interesting taste in helpers…"

"Moon Tiara Action!" called out Sailor Moon.

"Fire Soul!" called out Sailor Mars.

"Supreme Thunder!" called out Sailor Jupiter.

"Crescent Beam!" called out Sailor Venus.

All five attacks hit the Youma, destroying all but one.

Sailor Mercury just sweat dropped at this, she knew it was war but that was a bit much.

The lone suturing Youma stared at the Sailor Senshi, started crying then run away.

"Go back to your masters and tell them we're not afraid!" yelled Sailor Mars.

They all stared at Sailor Mars.

"A little much." Said Sailor Mars.

"A bit." Said Sailor Jupiter nodding.

The elves celebrated the defeat of the Youma.

Santa sighed knowing it was only the first battle.

"That was an anti-climatic fight." Muttered the 4th wall-observing elf.

The youma made it back to the Dark Kingdom.

"What do you mean they were slathered?" asked Queen Beryl.

"They were slathered!" cried the youma, "Whoever this Santa man got are strong."

Queen Beryl sighed, "The 4 Kings I call all of you now"! she ordered.

Four young men appeared, all wearing the same gray uniform.

"Go attack Santa workshop." Said Queen Beryl, "come up with a good plan first."

The four men nodded.

Soon the real battle would get underway and hopefully Santa and the Sailor Senshi would be able to fight back…

Next Time: With the four kings of the dark kingdom about the strike the war truly gets underway. What will happen? Find out next time!


	4. The War Begins

A/N: Second to last chapter... I should be able to post the last one tonight (I meant opt put this on up yesterday but something came up) anyways enjoy!

Chapter 4: The War Begins

Ami sighed as she was drinking hot cocoa. The fight went well but she didn't do much.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice.

She looked up and saw it was Ryo.

"Ryo, right?" asked Ami.

"Yeah…" said Ryo blushing a little.

"You're the rainbow crystal carrier who can see into the future and you were able to find all of us." Said Ami.

"Yeah." Said Ryo.

"Thank you for doing that." Said Ami.

"Your welcome." Said Ryo, "It's probably would have been worse if Santa didn't exist."

"Yeah." Said Ami.

That was when romantic music began to paly.

"Where's that music coming from?" asked Ami.

Ryo sighed, he knew the elves were trying to get him and Ami together but it just didn't work.

Meanwhile outside of Santa Workshop the four kings of the Dark Kingdom stood.

One had short blonde hair, he was Jadeite, the weakest of the four.

The one next to him had long brown hair, he was Nephrite, the one who was close to being redeemed in the prime universe but highly unlikely in this universe.

Sorry Naru shippers… it's ain't going opt happen… probably… maybe…

The third had long blonde hair put into a ponytail, he was Zoisite.

And the last had long white hair and added a cape to his uniform, he was the strongest Kunzite.

Also Zoisite and Kunzite were lovers… just getting that out of the way.

"So this is where that man is." Said Zoisite.

"It is." Said Kunzite

"Should we drain his servants energy?" asked Jadeite.

"Minds as well." Said Zoisite earning an eye roll from Nephrite.

"Look not everyone uses your methods Nephrite, besides the energy of these elves might prove quite potent." Said Kunzite.

Of course the elves were monitoring for Dark Kingdom activity.

"Oh man this is worse than a bunch of Youma"! yelled one of the elves.

"Gather everyone in the war room." Said one of the elves.

"Wait!" said one of the elves, "We might need to distract them!"

"How will we do that?" asked one of the elves.

"Send in Strike Team 0.0!"

They all gasped.

"Are you sure?" asked one of the elves.

"We need to brief the Sailor Senshi… this might be their fight, but those four might be out of there league right now." Said the one who gave the order.

The others elves reluctantly nodded.

They sent out the stake force to fight the four kings while they once again gathered the Sailor Senshi for a meeting.

"So wait they're sending something stronger than Youma?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Yes." Answered one of the elves.

"We sent the Strike Team 0.0 after them… we never told you the true the power of them." Said one of the elves.

"What is their true power?" asked Sailor Moon.

"You see when Hitler…" began one of the elves.

"You don't have to tell us the whole story." Sighed Sailor Mercury.

"Anyways the Elf Strike Team has been training for any sort of war since then and since we elves are practically immortal, they have the skills of many human life times on their hands." Said the elf who was going to tell the story.

"But it's still for the best if you do show up for the fight, just in fact they fail." Said another of the elves.

"Do you think they can handle it…" said Sailor Moon.

"Oh yeah… don't worry about it." Said one of the elves.

"Trust me they've trained to deal with Nazis and commies… they can handle them." said the 4th wall observing elf.

Outside the 4 kings were planning their assault.

"So you want to attack Santa's workshop." Said a voice.

They turned to see several elves dressed like shoulders.

One of them took out a gun that seemed to have bombs made of ornaments and shot them at Zoisite.

Another had whips made of ribbons and began to attack Kunzite with them.

A third had wrapping paper and he proceeded to wrap Nephrite in the wrapping paper.

That was when fourth tackled Jadeite and took out a sharpened candy cane and jabbed it into one of his eyes taking the now pieced eye out of its socket.

Everyone stopped the fighting.

"Dude!" said the other with ornament bombs.

"What?" asked the one with candy canes'.

"My eye!" cried Jadeite.

"Too much!" said the one with the wrapping paper.

"What! This is war"! yelled the one with the candy canes.

"Yeah, but the fight was rather lighthearted until this." Said the one with the bows.

"Look man! I know what I'm doing." Said the one with candy canes.

"Now this is just awkward." Said the one with ornament bombs.

That was when the Sailor Senshi arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Look! This is war! And war is hell!" yelled of the elf pointing at them with the candy cane still with the missing eye.

"Retreat now!" yelled Kunzite realizing that elf man business.

Zoisite helped Jadeite and Kunzite helped Nephrite and they all escape.

"Well that takes of that…" said the one with candy canes.

"You sicken me…" said the one with the ribbons.

The Shensi all stared at the elf. With Sailor Jupiter trying not to vomit in her mouth.

Sometime later in the workshop the Senshi all relaxed in a room.

"Sorry about Steve, he's going into for canceling…" said one of the elves popping in.

That was when Mamoru walked into the room.

"So you're the Sailor Senshi I heard so much about." He said.

"Yeah." Said Minako.

"Let me guess you're that Tuxedo Mask guy who's going to help us." Said Rei.

"That's right." Said Mamoru.

There was an awkward silence.

"Is it true, he took out one of their eyes with a candy cane?" asked Mamoru.

"I'm never going to look at them again." said Usagi.

"I'm sure it will be okay." Said Mamoru.

The two looked at each other.

Usagi began to blush.

"If you say so." She said.

Meanwhile back at the Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl stared at the four kings.

"Let me get this straight Jadeite… one of the elves jabbed your eye with a piece of candy?" asked Queen Beryl.

Jadeite sighed, "Can you please not put it that way." Said Jadeite.

"This already knows." Said Zoisite.

Jadeite blinked, "Why did you tell her?" asked Jadeite.

"Look it doesn't matter what's going on." Said Queen Beryl who was expiated, "None of this makes any sense!"

"So are we going to relocate?" asked Kunzite, "Because that sounds like the best option right now."

"No… I will handle it myself!" said Queen Beryl, "This Santa Claus is nothing… and soon he will learn that you will never mess with the Dark Kingdom."

And so Queen Beryl knew she must make the next move…

And the Four Kings learned you don't' mess with Elves… especially when they take out an eye.

Next Time: Queen Beryl leads the charge of some of the Youma against Santa's workshop, can Santa and the Sailor Senshi win the day... find out next time!


	5. The Final Battle… Yes Really

A/N: I did it! Holy crap I did it! I finished the story on Christmas Eve! YAY! And yes, it was always my intention of it having 5 chapters... Anyways thanks to everyone reading... I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this bizarre little AU fic... enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Final Battle… Yes Really

Queen Beryl felt that everyone else was incompetent. After all the Youma were taken out so quickly and her four kings were defeated by a bunch of elves…

And not the hot Token type elves, Christmas Elves!

However nothing was looking up for her.

They didn't know where the Silver Crystal was and Queen Metaria was still asleep.

"If I defeat this Santa then everything will be back on track." Said Queen Beryl.

Meanwhile in the Workshop, Joe was tied up and looking at a machine.

"All right you're going to be our test subject." Said one of the elves.

"Why me!" yelled Joe.

"Because you're not the naughty list." Said one of the elves.

"Oh come on! All I do is cheat at UFO catchers." Said Joe, "Do you know anyone who's ever won one?"

"Yeah. The author, she won three times! One Chopper and two Pokémon." Said the 4th Wall Observing Elf.

"Pokémon? What…" said Joe.

"Oh right, early 90's… hasn't been created yet." Said the 4th Wall Observing Elf, "Plus it doesn't help it's a Gen 4 and a Gen 6 Pokémon…"

Joe still looked confused.

"Just get in the machine… we'll call Sailor Moon if it doesn't work properly." Said the 4th Wall Observing Elf.

They forced Joe into the machine. A red light engulfed Joe, followed by a white light engulfing him and the machine opened up as a red crystal fell to the floor.

The Elves picked up the crystal and Joe was still normal and tied up.

"It's a success!" cheered the elves.

"Go call the other Crystal Carriers!" said 4th Wall Observing Elf, "We have a different kind of Victory for the Dark Kingdom."

Meanwhile Queen Beryl knew she had to gather as many willing Youma as possible.

There were few very few after the slaughter combined with Jadeite's missing eyes.

"This is all who wants to fight with me?" asked Queen Beryl, "Where is Thetis."

"She's nursing Jadeite back to help!" said one of the Youma.

Meanwhile with Jadeite and a rather human looking Youma who was dressed like a nurse.

"Tell me where it hurts big guy." Said the Youma who was Thetis.

"Why did Zoisite even tell you?" asked Jadeite.

"Oh come on your know you want it." Said Thetis.

Back with Queen Beryl she sighed.

"Fine then, I think we can do it." Said Queen Beryl.

She knew she would have to lead them by herself with this rather small army.

Meanwhile in the room with the crystal extracting machine.

They decided to Rhett Butler second since well… he's a cat.

"Come on!" said Scarlet.

He meowed.

Luna was watching this and sighed.

"Please do it for me." She said.

The cat nodded and went into the machine.

"Oh cute!" said Scarlet, "He likes you so much."

"I know." Sighed Luna.

The profess work with the cat.

"All right." Said the elf, "Get the 5 others…"

And so the other Rainbow Crystals were extracted without any of them turning into a monster.

They brought the Rainbow Crystals to Usagi

"what am I supposed to do with them?" she asked.

"Just keep them on you." Said one of elves.

"Okay." Said Usagi with a shrug.

Meanwhile with Queen Beryl's army they were approaching the workshop.

Of course they were being watched.

"Oh man tis is bad…" said one of the elves, "That's the leader of the Dark Kingdom!"

"Call everyone!" yelled one of the other elves.

And so yet another meeting in the wart room was called.

"She is the leader of the Dark Kingdom! We defeat her and we win!" explained ne of the elves.

"Well actually the real leader is a sealed Eldritch Abomination sealed away somewhere but the fact it's sealed away means it's not that much of a threat." Explained the 4th wall observing elf.

"So we have to fight her?" asked Sailor Moon.

"But you won't be alone." Said Santa walking into the room, "I will personally helping you, after all I started this mess and I will you finish it."

"That and it is called Santa VS. The Dark Kingdom., he has to at least have one fight… even if it's in the last battle." Said the 4th Wall Observing Elf.

They all looked at the 4th wall observing elf.

"Look! I think we should bring in Steve…" said one of the elves, "We didn't know that we would be facing Beryl anytime soon… so we need all of the Strike Force."

"Fine." Sighed Santa.

"All right!" said Sailor Moon, "Let's end this!"

The other Senshi nodded.

And so Elf Strike Force 0.0 were sent along with the Sailor Senshi and Santa Claus to fight the small youma Army.

"Stop this now Queen Beryl." Said Santa .

"No once I defeat you and your little friends I will take over this world." Said Beryl, "Now DD Girls!"

Five of the youma laughed and it turned into Mrs. Claus tire up.

"It's all an illusion." Said Steve, "I'll handle them!"

"What are you sure? "asked Santa.

Steven took out a sharped candy cane the size of a machete.

"I think we will have to look away from that battle." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"You got that right." Said Sailor Venus.

Steve took the candy and attacked the elicitation Mrs. Claus.

And so the Sailor Senshi began to attack the other Youma.

Sailor Moon had to dodge an attack from one of the youma. She ended up tripping which caused her to drop the Rainbow Crystals.

She picked all but one of them up.

However as she was about to grab the last Queen Beryl shop and stepped on her foot.

"What do you have here?" asked Queen Beryl.

However Queen Beryl had to dodge some ornament bomb that were tossed by Santa.

Sailor Moon managed to pick up the last.

"I remember those!" said Queen Beryl, "Those are the rainbow Crystals."

"They are" said Santa.

"If I obtain all of them then I will be able to find the Silver Crystal." Said Queen Beryl, "All I do is have to kill her."

Santa and Sailor Moon began to sweat.

Meanwhile the DD Girls were laying there with many wounds.

"That' what you get for trying your tricks." Said Steve.

"What is your problem.!" Said the Blue DD Girl.

"I have a third for Blood and can't be quenched!" yelled Steve.

"Steve you have issues!" yelled one of the other members of the Elf Strike force who was fighting nearby.

"Shut up!" yelled Steve.

Tuxedo Mask watched the battle, he didn't have many battle so he would only step in if he needed. However that was when he saw Queen Beryl attack Sailor Moon.

He knew he had to step in.

Queen Beryl sent out a large Crystal at Sailor Moon but Tuxedo Mask tossed one of his roses and shattered the large Crystal.

"Thank you!" said Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask nodded.

Nearby the Sailor Senshi fought off again the Youma.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Cement Beam!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Bubble Spray Freezing!"

The last attack froze the Youma.

"When did you learn that attack?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I've been practicing." Said Sailor Mercury blushing.

The other shrugged.

Back with the Queen Beryl Fight. Queen Beryl glared at Tuxedo Mask but then shrugged it off.

That was when she sent out an attack at Santa.

He jumped out f the however he realized it was just an illusion.

Turned out she sent a real attack at Sailor Moon from behind.

Tuxedo Mask saw it and took the hit for Sailor Moon.

"Tuxedo Mask!" cried Sailor Moon.

Santa saw what happened and got really angry.

Sailor Moon began to cry.

"Why did you take the hit for me?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I don't know… I just couldn't help myself it's like we met somewhere before…" said Tuxedo Mask.

His mask fell and Queen Beryl saw his face.

"No… it can't be…" muttered Queen Beryl.

As the tears stream down Sailor Moon's face one began to glow brightly. That was when the Rainbow Crystal floated and merged with the tear. It became the Silver Crystal.

In the control center many elves, Luna, Artemis, Ryo and Rei's grandpa were watching.

"No way they found the Silver Crystal!" said Luna.

"That means the Princess will be found." Said Artemis.

Back in the battle, the Silver Crystal Shined brightly. A wand that was crescent moon shaped appeared and the crystal attached itself to the wand.

Sailor Moon got up and a suddenly her clothes turned into a white Princess Dress.

She was Princess Serenity, the princess of the Moon Kingdom.

She grabbed the wand and sent power at Queen Beryl. She was knocked away but the attack.

Queen Beryl was still alive.

Santa knew he must make the last move. Because once again his name was in the title.

He took out two Chakram that looked at Christmas wreaths and dealt the final blow.

"How…" yelled Queen Beryl.

She laid there bleeding.

"You should have just moved away from my territory. "said Santa, "You could have avoided all of this."

Queen Beryl glared at him before finally dying. Santa sighed, this wasn't the first life he had taken doe the greater good and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

He sighed and walked over to where Princess Serenity was crying over Tuxedo Mask.

Santa looked at Tuxedo Mask and then took out a vial of something.

"What is that?" asked Princess Serenity.

"It's magic water." Said Santa, "I brought over many vials."

He poured it on Tuxedo Masks wound and it healed.

"What happened?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"You're alive! I'm so happy!" cried Princess Serenity.

The two kissed and then embraced. However both of them passed out due to their memories flowing into them.

"Well that's to be expected." Said Santa.

Thanks to Queen Beryl's death the remaining youma suddenly designated. However the Four Kings remained in the Dark Kingdom with only Jadeite aware of what happened.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon both woke up in the infirmary.

"You remember your past life too?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I do…" said Tuxedo Mask.

The two looked at each other.

"So…" said Sailor Moon.

"Let's take it slow… and get to know each other in this life as well." Said Tuxedo Mask.

And so Usagi and Mamoru got to know each other came to truly love each other. And they would eventually get married.

Ami and Ryo started dating and there was no memories loss to get in the way.

Rei did her thing… which was… you know what her goals in the anime were vague…

Makoto got her own resultant eventually as she grew up.

Minako became an idol as was her goal in life.

Thanks to Beryl's defeat, the 4 kings were taken by Santa and they were given a second chance.

Jadeite lived without his eye, and kept the story on how he lost it himself because of how ridiculous the story was.

Nephrite ended up meeting Usagi's friend Naru. The two fell in love and eventually got married… (Happy now shippers)

Kunzite and Zoisite became gay right activists… not much to say about that one…

However just because the Dark Kingdom was defeated didn't mean the Sailor Senshi weren't needed. They would face quite a few new threats.

The Sailor Senshi would face a few more threats, Santa didn't help that much but he would pop in occasionally and help out. Especially when this one villain tried to take over around Christmas. But that's a different story for maybe another time…

The Elf Strike Team 0.0 still existed (and would still fight) though Steve was let go fro a few years pending a mental heath evaluation

And Santa… well he was still Santa. He still gave presents to the children of the world and was a public figure. It all thanks to that that the Dark Kingdom was defeated… And the world would know peace…

Well until the f=next threat the Senshi would face but that's not important to this story…

The End!

A/N: Merry Christmas! And thanks for reading!


End file.
